1. Field of Invention
This invention is directed generally to flashlights, and more particularly to a miniature flashlight using a light emitting diode (xe2x80x9cLEDxe2x80x9d) as a light source that is useful for law enforcement personnel and civilians alike.
2. Background of the Invention
Conventional general purpose flashlights are well known in the prior art and have often been used by law enforcement personnel in the execution of their duties and by them and civilians in emergency situations. Flashlights are used for a wide variety of purposes. For example, they are often used during traffic stops to illuminate the interior of a stopped vehicle or to complete a police report in the dark. They are also used to facilitate searches of poorly lit areas and may be used to illuminate dark alleys or stairwells. Also, they are used to check or adjust equipment when positioned in a darkened area or at night time, and can be used to send coded signals to one another. Generally, small incandescent lightbulbs and LED flashlights were not dependable when needed.
However, the size and weight of conventional flashlights add to the inconvenience and reduce the mobility of law enforcement personnel required to carry such flashlights along with the other law enforcement equipment. Sometimes the flashlight is purposefully or inadvertently left behind. This presents a problem when the need for a flashlight arises and the flashlight is not located on the person, or otherwise readily available In addition to the use of flashlights by law enforcement personnel, civilians also use flashlights for a number of different reasons. Besides the traditional, home uses of flashlights, smaller flashlights are used in today""s society for various security purposes. For example, when going to one""s car late in the evening, it is not uncommon for an individual, especially a female, to carry a small flashlight with her. She can use the flashlight to assist in getting the key in the keyhole in the dark. Additionally, she can use the flashlight to check whether someone is hiding in the back seat before getting into the car. Even small conventional flashlights, however, are generally cumbersome and inconvenient to carry for this purpose.
Thus, there is a need for a compact, lightweight flashlight that may easily be carried on the person of a law enforcement officer or civilian and conveniently attached to one""s keychain or carried on one""s clothing to help insure that the flashlight remains in possession of the user and can be quickly and easily retrieved and removed when needed.
3. Description of the Prior Art
Although not having been proven useful to law enforcement personnel, there exists in the prior art a small flashlight known as the Photon Micro Light. The Micro Light consists of two flat, circular 3 volt batteries, a light emitting diode (xe2x80x9cLEDxe2x80x9d) and an outer shell that encloses the batteries and leads of the LED. The Micro Light uses a slide switch or pressure switch that activates the light by moving the leads of the LED into direct engagement with the batteries. The outer shell consists of two hard plastic parts opposite either side of the batteries and may be held together with four threaded screws.
The Micro Light, however, has a number of disadvantages. The Micro Light lacks the durability required for a miniature flashlight. It lacks an internal structure for protecting and securing the batteries and LED. Only the hard plastic outer shell protects the internal components of the flashlight. Thus, little protection is provided for the internal components of the flashlight and the Micro Light may be adversely affected when subjected to shock.
The Micro Light operates by using either a slide switch or pressure switch which upon activation brings both the leads of the LED into direct engagement with the batteries. This results in increased fatigue on the leads of the flashlight and undesirable wear that affects the reliability of the switch. Moreover, because of its external shape and hard plastic outer shell construction, the Micro Light is not suitable for receiving markings or engravings on the outside surfaces thereof, cannot have a medallion installed thereon, have a die struck panel, or disclose using a translucent housing. In many instances it is desirable to color code the exterior of the flashlight, or to provide medallions, die struck panels, engravings, markings, or other indicia on the exterior surface. However, the construction of the Micro Light is not well suited or adapted to allow for any such color coding or desired markings or engravings.
The subject invention is specifically directed to a small, compact LED flashlight useful to both law enforcement personnel and civilians. One embodiment of the invention may include an LED flashlight wherein the LED has first and second leads extending therefrom; a power source; a power source frame enclosing at least a portion of the power source; a power source frame housing containing the power source frame, light source and power source; a switch located adjacent the power source and operable to close a circuit including the light source and the power source; a keyring extension extending from the power source frame, said keyring extension having an opening whereby an article can be attached to the keyring extension, and the keyring extension further includes a keyring lock connected to the power source frame or power source frame housing wherein upon exerting a force against the keyring lock, the keyring lock is opened to permit the article to be attached to the keyring extension.
The power source frame is non-conductive and has a cavity adapted to house the power source. The power source frame may also have a receptacle for receiving and housing a connector end of the light source. The power source frame therefore serves as a fitted compartment for holding in place and protecting the various internal components of the flashlight. The power source frame provides significant protection to the power source and the light source and serves to cushion these elements from the adverse affects of any shock the flashlight might receive. The power source frame housing encases the power source frame, and provides further protection to the internal components of the flashlight, in addition to that provided by the power source frame. The power source frame housing thus serves to provide an additional level of protection to the light source and the power source and enhances the durability of the flashlight.
Another embodiment of the invention may include an LED flashlight wherein the LED has first and second leads extending therefrom; a power source having a first side and a second side, the second side being opposite the first side; a housing enclosing the leads of the LED and the power source, wherein the housing is comprised of translucent material; and a switch operable to close a circuit including the LED and the power source.
Still a further embodiment of the invention may include an LED flashlight wherein the LED has first and second leads extending therefrom; a power source; a housing containing the LED and the power source; the housing includes at least one side cover which is not integral with the housing; the at least one side cover being selected from anodized metal, anodized metal which includes indicia, die struck metal, laser engraved metal, and a side cover having a separate medallion attached thereto; and a switch located adjacent the power source and operable to close a circuit including the light source and the power source.
The LED is preferably an LED that has a high luminous intensity. Manufacturers of LEDs grade the LED according to its quality. The highest quality LEDs are given an xe2x80x9cExe2x80x9d grade. The next highest quality is a xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d grade. LEDs with a xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d grade can be equipped with a lens to approximate the quality of an xe2x80x9cExe2x80x9d grade LED. LEDs of this quality were initially used in medical applications and are sometimes referred to as having medical grade application. Although the flashlight of the present invention can be used with any conventional LED, in a preferred embodiment, the light source is an xe2x80x9cExe2x80x9d grade LED or lensed xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d grade LED. Such a high intensity LED may be obtained from Hiyoshi Electric, Co., Ltd. located in Tokyo, Japan, having Part No. E1L533BL. The high intensity LED herein described has from three to five times the luminous intensity of a conventional LED. The LED preferably emits blue light, although the present invention may be used with any color LED. Blue light helps to preserve a user""s night vision compared with conventional flashlights emitting white light. For other applications bluegreen LEDs can be used, for example, in situations where compatibility with night vision equipment is desired. Other colored LEDs can also be used. Red LEDs can be used in applications where the preservation of night vision is desired or for use with pilots and photographers, and even infrared LEDs can be used where certain signalling capabilities are required or for use with equipment that senses infrared light. The LED includes first and second leads extending from a connector end of the LED. The LED leads may be provided with extensions that can be soldered onto the leads of the LED.
The power source may be any battery having sufficient power to energize an LED. The power source is preferably round and has oppositely disposed generally flat sides, sometimes referred to as coin cells. A pair of stacked 3 volt batteries of this type may be used as the power source. Three-volt lithium batteries are preferably used to provide for longer life, and greater shelf life.
The power source frame may be made of nonconductive plastic and preferably has generally flat oppositely disposed first and second sides. The power source frame may be adapted to receive and house a power source, and includes a power source cavity for this purpose. The power source frame also includes a receptacle at a front end to receive and house a connector end of an LED. The leads of the LED are preferably positioned so that one lead extends over the first side of the power source and another lead extends over the second side of the power source. The power source frame protects and secures the internal components of the flashlight. The power source frame also provides resistance to shock and safeguards the light source and power, source within its frame. The power source frame may include a power source cavity cover that serves to further enclose the power source, and may include a bottom support beneath the cavity for further supporting the power source.
A switch element is preferably located on the side opposite of the power source cavity. The side of the power frame opposite the side having the power source cavity may include a counterbore having a terminus in the power source frame that houses a switch element. The counterbore may be included in the power source cavity cover as well. The switch element is preferably a dome plate that is located between one of the leads of the LED and the power source, but out of contact with the power source. The dome plate is sometimes referred to as a tactile dome plate or a snap dome plate. The switch is activated by applying pressure to the dome plate, thereby completing a circuit that includes the leads of the LED and the power source. With this switch arrangement, a switch button is depressed forcing one lead of the LED into contact with the dome plate which in turn contacts the power source. Thus, in this embodiment, one lead of the LED never comes into direct contact with the power source. Once pressure is removed from the button, the contact between the dome plate and power source is broken and the flashlight returns to its normal xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d position. Thus, the switching arrangement reduces the wear on the leads of the LED and increases the overall reliability.
The power source frame may be adapted to receive a weight, which is preferably round and has opposite ends coplanar with the opposite sides of the power source frame. The weight may be press fit into a cavity or tapered hole in the power source frame specifically adapted to receive the weight. The weight provides for a heavier flashlight and improved balance. In addition, the weight provides the flashlight with greater substance and as a result a higher perceived value in the hands of the user. With the additional weight added to the flashlight, the flashlight appears more substantial and of a higher quality than a lighter weight flashlight.
The power source frame housing is preferably of a two piece construction, with each piece disposed on either side of the power source frame. The power source frame housing includes a first housing side disposed about the first side of the power source frame and a second housing side disposed about the second side of the power source frame, the two sides conforming to the periphery of the power source frame. The housing is preferably constructed of plastic. In one embodiment, the housing may be translucent. In this manner, the light from the LED may be dispersed throughout the housing to effectively illuminate the light. In one embodiment, the entire housing may be translucent. It may also be colored to match the color of the LED. For example, a red translucent housing may be used with a red LED, a blue translucent housing may be used with a blue LED, etc.
The power source frame may have a plurality of pegholes located about the periphery of either side thereof. In addition, the first and second housing sides of the power source frame housing may be provided with a plurality of pegs extending from an inner periphery thereof. The pegs are positioned to engage in a mating relationship with the plurality of pegholes located about the periphery of the sides of the power source frame such that the housing sides can be engaged with the power source frame. The mating of the pegs and the pegholes facilitates assembly of the flashlight by allowing the parts to be precisely aligned during their assembly. It has been found that gluing the power source frame housing to the power source frame provides for a suitable adhesion of the parts. Alternately, ultrasonic welding can be used to attach the parts. Unlike the prior art, separate screws are not needed to attach the parts of the flashlight together and thus assembly is facilitated. In this manner, the housing sides may include notches that mate with corresponding notch receptacles on the power source frame. The housing sides may thus be advantageously ultrasonically welded to the power source frame.
The flashlight housing may be provided with at least one separate side cover and preferably be provided with first and second side covers that are positioned between the first and second housing sides of the power source frame housing and with the housing sides sandwiches the power source frame. The side covers preferably lie in parallel planes and may have flat outer surfaces that are capable of receiving engravings or markings. It is often desirable to engrave or imprint the side covers with surface indicia. For example, a company logo or name of a product could be located on either of the side covers. The use of engraving or printing on the side covers can be used for promotional or advertising purposes. In addition, a flashlight bearing certain markings on the side covers could serve as a prize or be used to commemorate an important event. In one embodiment, a die struck medallion could be inset in the side cover.
The side covers can be made of a variety of materials, such as metal, plastic, or other protective materials. The side covers are preferably made of anodized aluminum. Aluminum provides the desired strength to the side covers and is easily anodized aluminum engraved or imprinted. Indicia may be laser engraved, silk screened, inked, pad printed, or marked in any known manner. In the embodiment where the housing is translucent, the side covers may also be made of a translucent plastic material, or they may be made of non-translucent plastic or metal. Thus, a flashlight may be provided with a translucent housing, and translucent side covers, or a translucent housing and opaque side covers. Where both the housing and side covers are translucent, they may of different colors, to present a two, or even three, tone flashlight. Further, the flashlight may include a translucent power source frame as well. Where translucent side covers are used, indicia may be engraved or printed on the inside surface of the side cover. Thus, the side cover protects the indicia from being marred by normal wear and tear, and also by virtue of being translucent, may provide an attractive gloss finish highlighting the indicia.
In another embodiment, the side covers are a die struck, or coined metal, preferably brass, in which physical indicia may be formed in the metal side cover. Most preferably, both sides of a side cover are struck to provide finer detail in the physical indicia, which may include a company logo, name, or other suitable information.
In another embodiment, a side cover can have a medallion therein. One way of doing this is to cut a hole the size of the medallion in the side cover. An appropriate support and single faced adhesive is attached to the inside of the side cover so that the adhesive can be used to attach the medallion too the side cover.
The side covers provide additional protection to the internal components of the flashlight. The sturdy aluminum construction serves to guard the light source and power source from external forces. Moreover, there is an insulated pocket located between the power source frame and the side covers that provides an air cushion that serves to further protect the light source and power source within the power source frame housing. The side covers may be manufactured as separate components of the flashlight from the power source frame housing. Thus, side covers of varying colors may used to assemble flashlights of varying and contrasting colors. For example, flashlights having side covers bearing corporate colors can be easily assembled. Similarly, flashlights having side covers bearing the colors of a favorite team can be provided. For example, a flashlight having a green side cover on one side and a yellow side cover on the other side could be used to represent the colors of the Green Bay Packers. In addition, a Green Bay Packers logo could be included on one or both side covers of the flashlight.
One of the side covers is adapted to receive a switch button that is secured to the side cover. The button may be made of rubber, and is preferably made of Kraton, the trade name of a thermoplastic rubber made by the Shell Oil Company, and located adjacent the power source. When the button is pushed, a circuit including the leads of the LED and the power source is completed.
The power source frame or power source frame housing may be provided with a keyring extension. The keyring extension may directly extend from the housing or power source frame. The keyring extension includes a keyring lock that opens and closes the keyring extension when a force is exerted against the keyring lock. The keyring extension is opened to permit an item such as a keyring to be attached to the keyring extension. The keyring lock is preferably springbiased and may be attached to the power source frame. The keyring lock may pivot about a circular post positioned on the power source frame. Alternatively, the keyring lock may extend from the interior of the housing, or if a power source frame is used, extend from the power source frame. The keyring extension may be easily attached and detached from any number of items, such as the zipper of a coat or backpack, the handle of a purse or briefcase, a beltloop, or any other handle or case.
The flashlight of the present invention is small, compact and easy to operate. The flashlight may easily be carried in the pocket, on the clothing, or on the keychain of law enforcement personnel or civilians. The flashlight may also be quickly and easily retrieved and operated.
In another embodiment of the invention, a magnet may be provided on the flashlight. It may be internal, external, or coextensive with the housing sides or side covers. Preferably, the magnet is internally positioned within the flashlight. It may be positioned within the interior of the housing, or if a power source frame is used may be positioned on the power source frame or within a cavity on the power source frame. An internal magnet allows for indicia to be marked, printed, or engraved on the housing or side covers of the flashlight. When internally positioned, the magnet is protected from chipping or scratching that could occur if the magnet were externally mounted to the flashlight. Moreover, the magnet itself does not scratch the surface to which it may be mounted as the magnet is protected by the housing or side covers. The magnet may be of sufficient strength to allow the flashlight to be mounted to metal objects. In a preferred embodiment using a magnet, the magnet is of sufficient strength to allow the magnet to attach to metal objects even when using side covers that are made of aluminum or other metals.
It will be understood by those of skill in the art that the various aspects of the disclosed embodiments may be used alone or in connection with the other aspects of the disclosed embodiments. For example, the various disclosed keyring extensions may be used with a housing, with a power source frame and power source frame housing together, with or without side covers, with a translucent housing, with a magnet, etc.